The application of anti-icing chemicals to surfaces by applying the liquid via spray nozzles is a well established practice, and devices used for spraying liquid anti-icing agents currently exist. All of these devices are truck or trailer mounted, while the current invention is a stationary nozzle mounting device.
The inventor of the current device, Bernard J. Ask, has received U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,272 for an automated anti-icing system, with both liquid and granular chemical variants. No adjustable nozzle mechanism is known, however, for providing an adjustable permanent nozzle installation to provide icing protection by a stationary, liquid anti-icing agent distribution system.